Christopher Jonathan Creed
by X.STOP-JUST-STOP.X
Summary: He was ripped from his mother's arms, when he was only hours old. When he disappeared he was found by an older man. He spent his childhood training, he never played a sport, he trained hard. When he got older he tried to make his life as normal as possible.


**Christopher Jonathan Creed**

Chris was a normal young adult, and his life was normal, or so he thought. He lived in the mountains, he was tall and muscular. Physically he looked like he was only twenty-two. His hair was white, which he'd inherited from his mother. His eyes he shared with his father and uncle. They were a striking ice blue, which were filled with mischief and humor. He was a slight narcissist, because of all the attention he got from girls. Now he was isolated, watching and waiting patiently for so long. His dad didn't know about him and his mother wasn't born yet. He'd have to wait until they met, and he was born.

Now the wait is over. He'd been waiting for 137 years, 5 months, 1 week, 4 days, 14 hours, and 23 minutes not counting his training time. Now he could go meet his parents again. Chris walked around his house packing only the things he thought he'd need. He placed two bags into the trunk of his jeep. He hopped in the driver seat and peeled out of the driveway. When he got to the school, the building was engulfed in flames. Chris choked on the smoke that was clouding the air. He ran out of the car fearing what he might see. He saw bodies everywhere. He could see his mother Ororo's charred dead body, his father Victor, his uncle Logan. He dropped to his knees on the ground next to his mother. He cradled her body tightly to his chest. "T...This wasn't supposed to happen..." he sobbed out.

"I'll go back. I'll go back to my mountain. Then they'll live... then this won't happen. I'll go back and I'll wake up." He cried hysterically. He dropped the body the ground as if it had burned him. He stood up and walked back to his jeep. He started the car and drove back to his mountain. When he arrived he walked in the house and pulled off his soot-covered clothes, placing them in a pile on the floor. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

When he woke, the first thing he did was look toward the pile of clothes on the floor. He picked them up finding that they were indeed covered in ash and reeked of smoke. His eyes widened as he realized he'd left them. Before he could completely process his thoughts, giant tears rolled heavily down his face. His throat tightened as he choked on his sobs.

A familiar loud gunshot sound flowed through his house. He tried to compose himself; standing up, he walked to the wall on the far side of the room. He pushed against the tile. The tile moved and a safe-like opening appeared, a cylindrical vessel inside. He grabbed the box, unscrewing the cap. There was a rolled up message inside, he unrolled it.

**_Chris,_**

**_I told you so. Do you ever listen to me? No! I told you not to spend your life waiting. What did you do you waited, your whole life. They paid the price for your actions. The impact that you have on the world is what keeps that fire from starting. The man in the picture below is the one who started the fire. He needs to be stopped. If you beat him, the future will reset. They will come back. You have to suit up and follow him. August 5th, 1984._**

**_Good Luck. -Ranger C._**

* * *

He stared down at the picture taking in all the details. The edges of the photo were graying slightly with age. The man in the picture had intelligent green eyes. His hair was dirty blonde. He looked as sweet as apple pie. This man was his next target? This man murdered his family? He looked as suburban as they came!

He never thought he'd do this again, he swore to himself. He told himself he'd be better, for his family, for his mother. They didn't need the monster he'd become, they needed their child. In the back of his mind that was always an insecurity, that his actual family wouldn't except him. He feared that in the end it would all be for nothing. At the thought his body shook like a leaf, his vision became blurry with tears, he'd failed. Chris had begun to like killing a little too much. Instead of killing because they deserved it, he killed because it was his job. His code flew out the window. His vision was clouded briefly, suddenly there was no innocent until proven guilty. Everyone was guilty, he became a mindless assassin. That was after Ranger had told him that his parents were hundreds of years away. Chris had stopped aging at twenty-two, he started looking for his parents. Ranger had always told him that he was adopted, but when he started to look for them Ranger sat him down. Told him he was from many years in the future. When he told him that he'd have to wait the whole time, the walls around his heart broke. His mind crumbled to a million little pieces. He ran, it took Ranger and Nick nearly thirty years to find him. It took them another 3 to bring his sanity back almost completely. He truly believed that he was alone in this world. Now he really was. His family was gone, they hadn't even been born yet. His parents would not meet until many years in the future.

Chris walked back to his bedroom, and approached his closet. He opened the door opening it and pulling out his black case which he'd not touched since he moved in. He opened

the large case to reveal his black bow and sleek arrows, his knife and pistol holsters, his ammo belt, and tranquilizer. He reached in the closet and pulled out a long black garment bag. He unzipped the bag revealing his jet black trench coat, his black shirt, and his black leather pants. He grabbed his large black boots off the shelf in the closet, pushing his feet into them quickly. He strapped his sniper to his back, then pulled on his holsters and place his weapons into them. He pulled on his dark sunglasses before grabbing his watch. He twisted the dial his watch until the date he wanted appeared. August 5th, 1984.

He walked to an abandoned building, he set up his tracking his device up on the sturdy looking table. Chris looked out the window thinking about his parents. He mourned for his parents, more so his mother. He resented his father, he'd left his mother alone while she was pregnant. Ranger had told him that Victor had returned shortly after he'd disappeared. He would be in debt to his uncle Logan for many years to come. He'd helped his mother through his birth. Ororo was Logan's best friend. A shrill beeping sound pulled him from his despondent thoughts. He looked at the device and saw the location that was on the screen. He closed the case, putting it away, before he walked out the door.

As he walked to go find his target his best friend partner appeared. Nick was tall, but not as tall as Chris. He had black hair and he had blue eyes which he shared with his father. Chris had known Nick his whole life. Ranger had raised them as brothers. Nick was calm and collected. Chris was sarcastic and narcissistic. When he was a teenager he'd been a complete hothead. Nick and Chris were raised as assassins by Ranger, he taught them a code; We hunt those who hunt us, we protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"Chris where are we going?" Nick asked curiously. "We are going to catch this guy, so that I can try again. I'll wait again," Chris answered.

They reached the house. Chris walked to the door and pulled finding it to be unlocked. He walked into the building and realized it was a trap. When he saw the man his vision tinted red. He attacked. The man grabbed him and threw him to the ground, hard. The man kicked him over and over again. Chris moaned out loudly in pain. Chris looked in the direction of where Nick had been standing to find him gone. The man continued to beat him. In all his years as an assassin, he'd only ever been beaten once. The man pulled a needle out of his coat, a minute later he felt the needle enter his spine. His eyes began to droop, his face slammed hard into the concrete.

* * *

When he woke, he was laying in a familiar room. The door opened with a quiet swish, revealing Ranger. "You took quite the beating son. I'm shocked you're alive." He could see the dried tear tracks on the older man's face. "Is that tears for the surrogate son I see?" He joked. Chris groaned loudly as he tried to sit up. It seemed that his healing was still trying to take effect. When the pain came he remembered what happened to him. He'd lost a fight. He'd let his emotions get the best of him. Tears ran heavily down his face. He choked hard on his sobs. He felt Ranger's arms wrap around his body, pinning his arms down. He struggled hard. "Calm down son. It's OK. Your gonna be fine." Ranger whispered to him quietly. After weeks of training he was sure he'd beat him this time. Chris would be forever grateful to Ranger, he'd built him up once again. He'd saved him again.

Ranger located his target for him, and once again Chris found himself feeling guilty. He felt like he was betraying his parents, his family. He'd sworn on his life. He twisted the dial on his watch and once again found himself in a foreign place. There weren't many buildings around him. He seemed to be in an abandoned or close to abandoned small town. He reached underneath his holster and retrieved his pistol. He pointed the pistol and began to walk slowly checking everywhere for possible threats. He'd been walking for quite a while before he saw signs of life. He saw the man and this time he was determined.

He approached quickly, but silently. He snuck up on the man from behind. He lifted his gun into the air. As he was about to slam the gun into his head the man turned around, almost to quick for Chris' eyes to detect. He grabbed Chris' hand in a vice grip, he forced the gun from Chris' hand. "My name is Ryan Lewis," the man now named Ryan said. Chris' face shifted into confusion, he knew he'd heard that name. Then he remembered Thomas Lewis. One of his victims from his out of control days. He'd killed this man's father, He'd caused this man the same suffering that he'd gone through himself. "I remember you," Chris said. "I saw you that night." Ryan's body tensed, his jaw stiffened. "I've been planning this for many years," Ryan said. "I've been following you for many years waiting to find a weakness. Finally, I found one. Your beloved family, I watched them burn, listened to your dear mother and father as they screamed for help. Your uncle Logan was the last one alive until I injected him with a serum which compromised his healing ability. I watched the life drain from his eyes." He bit out coldly, Chris looked into his eyes. They were cold and lifeless, in that moment Chris finally realized that this man was as dead as a deer on the side of a road.

* * *

Suddenly Ryan pulled a needle out of his trench coat. He pulled the cap of the case and dropped it to the floor. He jerked Chris' head to the side forcefully by his hair. He pushed the needle into Chris' artery roughly, before pressing the plunger. The serum spread quickly through Chris' bloodstream consuming his body. His body suddenly began to seize rapidly, his teeth raddled, his knees buckled forcefully, his body went limp and Ryan dropped his body to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

His head hit the floor hard and the blood began to drain from his head. He pupils burst and his eyes rolled back. He realized at then that the serum was stopping healing ability, this was going to kill him. The syringe had been full of a chemical that was designed to stop his super-healing that he'd got from his father. He slowly lost consciousness, realizing that he'd failed them. He'd failed them and now he was going to be reunited with his family in death. He had one last wish before he died, to apologize. "R...Ryan," he said his voice shook as he gasped for breath. Ryan knelt down and sat next to his head. "I...I'm so...sorry," his voice was cut off as the blood pooled in his throat. The blood ran down the sides of his face, as he choked viciously. Ryan nodded slowly, then he stood and brushed off his coat and walked out of the building. That was the last thing that Chris saw. Ryan had his revenge.

* * *

The first thing that Chris heard was the beeping of a machine. He struggled to open his eyes. After a long time he was finally able to open his eyes, and he immediately regretted it when the light burned his eyes. His eyes began to focus, he tried to focus on the blurry figure that he couldn't seem to see. He could feel his face scrunch as he tried to force his eyes to focus, his head began to ache. His vision finally seemed to cooperate, he finally realized that the figure in the room was Ranger. "You know son, you had us worried. It nearly broke Nick when he realized you had no pulse. When I showed up your body was cold, the blood was dry. We picked up the body and brought you back here. I gave you an injection and your heart started to beat. We cleaned you up and dressed you and now you need to get better, or else," Ranger said. Tears rolled down Chris' face. Nick walked into the room and smiled weakly at Chris. In that moment

Chris realized that he was going to have to get better. For Nick, for Ranger, and for his family. He was gonna do it, he was gonna get better for his family.

It'd been months of recovery for Chris, trying to get better to be himself again. He was finally better he was finally going to save his family. Chris walked to center of his bedroom once again dressed to kill. He looked at his book, his journal from his dark days. He was going to go back in time and help Nick, he was going to catch himself. He rotated the dial on the watch, setting it back farther than it had gone in a really long time. January 15, 1983. He was going to have to have stealth, he'd have to be better than ever before. When he arrived he sped straight to the spot he knew he himself was waiting. He saw himself sitting by a window sill aiming at the man who's son would cause so much trauma to him and his life. He pulled the cloth from its bag in his pocket. He walked forward slowly and quietly. He placed the cloth over his past-self's mouth. He struggled for a second, before falling asleep. He dragged the body out past the cops before he finally was in the clear. He pulled out the note that he wrote to leave with himself.

_**Chris,**_

_**If you continue down this path you will mess up your future. By the time you read this not Nick will have you and will take you back. They want to help you.**_

_**P.S. Listen very closely to Ranger.**_

_**Good Luck, C.J.H. He set the alarm off on purpose, knowing the by the time Chris woke up, Ranger and Nick would **__**already be here.**_

* * *

When he returned back to his time he decided that he would start over. He was going to live his life in public. He was going to experience the world as much as he could. He turned the dial forward. He'd wait another 137 years, 5 months, 1 week, 4 days, 14 hours, and 23 minutes, only this time he was going to do more with his life. Chris returned to the mountain and got a job and a career. Every few years he'd leave and then he'd come back a few years later. In the year 1975, he felt his mother. He knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

Over the years he'd been many places, He had one favorite New York. More specifically rural New York. He 1 week left in the countdown, 1 week until his birthday. 1 week until he'd get sucked through a time vortex. He drove up the driveway to his house and began to tremble with excitement. He already had a job lined up and all he had to do was unpack his house. He only had 1 day left and he was excited. He was watching the television when suddenly his whole body began to shake and tremble. He grabbed his keys and walked out the garage door and got into his car. He peeled out of the drive fast as lightning. When he pulled into the driveway of the institute he began to feel nervous. He got out of the car and walked to the large double doors. He knocked heavily on the door and a moment later a man answered. Chris' mouth opened and closed in a way that he was sure made him look like a fish. He locked eyes with his uncle Logan. "H...Hi, I'm here to see Ororo and Victor," his voice shook slightly. Logan sighed. "They're a little busy at the moment, son." Logan said. "Sir, it really is important, I must insist." Chris said back. Logan relented and allowed him to come inside. He motioned for Chris to follow him, Chris followed him through the twists and turns of the school. Logan stopped walking outside of a door and knocked lightly before entering. I saw my parents sitting in the room. My dad was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Mum was openly crying and staring brokenly at the wall. Both of their eyes turned to me in an instant. "Hello Mum. Hello Dad." I smirked at the looks on their faces. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: So i think i'm done with this, if you want me to continue message me or review the story. I thought of this story for an English assignment.**

**-WeLoveRappMusic **


End file.
